Mystic Messenger- The Domestic Adventures of Zen and MC
by Enn Belle
Summary: Might be some one-shots or a full blown novel, haven't decided yet. But here you will find a collection of Zen and MC's romantic adventures after the events of Mystic Messenger
1. Disclaimer

Just a little disclaimer here before we begin.

I have disregarded the After Ending of Zen's route in Mystic Messenger for only one reason: I want to have fun.

So if you're okay with that, we can begin; if not, go read another story.

I do not own the characters or prequel plot of Mystic Messenger, nor do I own and of the companies/brands mentioned. Any mention of actual people is purely coincidental and for nothing but plot advancement.

Now, let's begin.


	2. Chapter One- The nightmare

Chapter One- Another Nightmare

 _Come with me, MC. Come with me to Paradise._ The voice whispered to her, as if coming from all directions. MC stood still, her body refusing to move no matter how hard her mind wished it. Suddenly her body was pressed against something cold, an arm around her neck. _He won't come save you this time._

"No, no he will come." She assured the boy with dyed grey hair and an eye tattoo on his shoulder. "Zen! Zen, help!"

 _Scream, scream MC! He won't find you here._ He replied, and she could hear the smile in his words.

"Zen!" MC called into the mist and darkness of the world she had created, but she couldn't see anyone. "Somebody? Anybody? Please, help me!" She called out again, and once again heard nothing. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as the boy holding her let out a please laugh.

 _Don't you see? No one will come for you. Your precious Zen won't save you. Let me bring you to a place where you will no longer feel pain, or sadness…_

Suddenly there was a noise, and MC wasn't sure what direction it was coming from but there had definitely been a sound, a familiar sound. The noise was getting louder and louder. Then she woke up. "MC?" She heard a voice, his voice, and opened her eyes to see Zen looking at her with cherry eyes full of concern. "You were crying in your sleep, princess." Zen said, moving strands of hair from her face lovingly.

MC sat up, and realized she had fallen asleep in Zen's bed while working on a new project. She looked him over, still clothed in his skinny jeans and black turtleneck. He must have just gotten back from rehearsals. "I had a nightmare…" MC sniffed, and leaned forward so she could lean her forehead against his shirt.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, wrapping strong arms around her and pulling her small frame close.

"It was… About that day, in Rika's apartment…" He was quiet for a few heartbeats before MC heard his heart begin to speed its pace. "Only you didn't come for me this time…"

"MC." He took her face in his hands and brought her head up, looking into her eyes that were still wet with tears. "You know I would never, ever leave you." he comforted. "You are my princess and, as your knight in shining armour, I will always protect you."

"I love you, Zen." She mumbled, and sniffed before stretching upwards to kiss him. He parted their lips only to say it back, before diving back down to press their lips together again.


	3. Chapter Two- A Good Way to Start the Day

Chapter Two- A Good Way to Start the Day

Zen was a rather chivalrous young man, and usually spent his nights on the couch when MC fell asleep on his bed by accident. He had come home late from the rehearsal of his newest production, a historical drama where he starred as a lead opposite Echo Girl, whom he had come to a professional agreement with and decided to let the past stay in the past.

Because of her nightmare, Zen thought it best for MC to sleep in his room that night, despite her pleas for him to stay with her. He knew that if he did spend the night with her, neither would get much sleep, and he couldn't do that to her at this point, while she was still recovering from the trauma of her near-kidnapping just a few months prior.

MC woke up alone, as she was expecting, but certainly hoped for the opposite. Turning on her phone, she opened the app and realized she had a missed call from Jaehee. "Wow, I really spelt in… I'll have to call her back later."

Pulling the duvet off the bed and wrapping it around her small frame like a blanket burrito, the brunette ventured out into the social space to see Zen asleep on the couch, his long legs spilling over one side and his arms over the other. MC sighed; _he forgot to get a blanket again…_ Unwrapping herself, she placed the duvet over Zen's sleeping body and moved towards the kitchen for some breakfast.

It was almost noon, so it was probably more appropriate to call it brunch.

Eyeing the new waffle maker on the counter, MC searched through the cupboard for ingredients for waffles, and was happy to find some chocolate hazelnut spread. While she searched the fully stocked fridge, she found some assorted berries, whipped cream, and other fruits. She got the things ready, measuring, pouring, combining, and slicing, before pre-heating the waffle maker and putting on some coffee.

MC heard a rustle behind her before a pair of strong arms snaked themselves around her waist and a pair of lips pressed against her shoulder. "Good, morning handsome."

"Good morning, beautiful." Zen replied, using his fingers to guide MC's face to his as he kissed her sweetly. "What are you making? Waffles? And is that coffee?"

"Pour us some while I cook the waffles." MC said, pushing him away with her hip as she began to ladle the waffle mix down into the machine, closing and spinning it. "What do you want on your waffle Zen?"

He thought for a moment as he took out a pair of matching mugs from the cupboard. "Everything there is between two waffles." He replied, and poured the coffee that had been brewing in the French drip method. As MC created his waffle sandwich, Zen set two places to eat on the kitchen island, pouring orange juice as MC made her own waffles. "This is nice, we haven't had breakfast together in a while."

"Yeah, it's nice since we've both been working hard lately." MC agreed, placing their food on their respective place mats and taking a seat.

They ate in silence until approximately half-way through their meal, then Zen broke the silence. "Do you want to go out today?" MC looked up at him. "We could go on a real date, if you wanted to. I know you're busy with work lately but…"

"I'd love to Zen." MC smiled, and took a sip of her coffee.


End file.
